Wayward Children
by reaper118
Summary: Shikamaru leads a bank robbery while Sasuke and the rest of the police force tries to stop him. Please read and review AU/Character Death/ Violence/ Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so bare with me …

**Wayward Children**

"_When my mom was pregnant with me she did three things to jeopardize a babies life. Everyone thought she would miscarry but she didn't. And my Dad always said that it was because God had a special plan for me. I liked the thought at the time but now I know it's not true. If there was someone who had this planned for me then it sure as hell wasn't God…"_

New York City

6:00 am

"Sasuke wake up." Sakura stood over her husband who groaned and rolled over.

"I'm going to run some errands today ok?" Sasuke open one eye in a glare and Sakura turned away.

"You know what fuck you Sasuke!" she began grabbing her things angrily all thewhile cursing under her breath.

"Shit." Sasuke thought to himself. "Sakura? Baby come

on?" He stood up and walked across the room. She turned to him anger stained her face.

"What the hell is up with you? When we first met you were closed off but we've been

together for seven years now. Seven fucking years and you haven't changed at all."

Sasuke calmly slid behind his wife and kissed her neck. "Sweetie, don't you think your over reacting?"

Sakura's scowl thickened "Overreacting? OVERREACTING!? You're my husband and you don't care what I do, I tell you I am going to run errands and you glare at me! GLARE AT ME! It's so… so…" Sakura then burst into tears and grabbed Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, you know I love you don't you?"

Sasuke sighed and chuckled. "These pregnancy hormones are killing you." Sakura smiled through her tears. "You know I love you Sakura?" she nodded and turned back to getting her stuff. "Uzumaki is coming in thirty minutes. So I'm free till then, we can have breakfast. Would you like that?"

Sakura thought a minute,

"Yeah, what's leaving thirty minutes later going to do, they are just errands." Sasuke smiled and the two of them sat for breakfast.

Elsewhere in NYC

6:00

Shikamaru head was submerged in in water of his sink.

Bubbles slowly rolled out of his nose and up to the surface. After almost a minute he pulled his head from the warm water and took in a large sum of oygen.

Hair hair was free from its usual ponytail and hung, wet, in his face.

He lazily brushed the hair from the right side of his face to the left side and walked from the bathroom.

"Please, Shika, please don't do this, for me?" Shikamaru walked out of the bathroom and set on his bed by temari.

"I have to go through with this, you know the other guys, without me they're fucked." Temari stared at her lover "That's not what I meant you egotistical prick and you know it. I don't think any of you should do this. It's stupid!"

Shikamaru raised his head and looked at Temari. "First of all my plans aren't stupid, were gonna be two steps ahead of the cops on everything. Secondly we need this, all of us. Kiba and Hinata have two kids that they can barely feed, Shino has amassed quite a gambling debt, and Choji and I can't get honest work, we bounce from job to job making shit at each one. Plus if I pull this off… I can finally buy you a ring." Shikamaru slid his hand on top of temari's and tightened his grip.

"That's true," Temari spoke "but how will you get it for me in prison, cause that's where you're headed." Shikamaru laughed and stood up. "I made a promise. I can't back down and you know it." Temari nodded and looked up at Shika as began making his coffee.

"Just promise me one thing," Shikamaru turned around with one eyebrow cocked. "Promise me you won't let them take you to prison." Shikamaru let out a cocky grin and learned back against the wall. "They're is know way that a single cop will lay his hands on me."


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's a little slow but most bank roberies movies are, once again its my first fanfic so constuctive criticism is very welcome.

**Wayward Children**

Sasuke's House

6:30

DING DONG

Sasuke stood up from the table and greeted his partner Naruto at the door.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going man?" Sasuke sighed.

"I can't believe your this awake at 6:30 in the morning." Naruto smiled his usual giant smile and put his hands behind his head.

"Hey guess what Sasuke? I was at a bar last night and I saw this blonde haired chick and so after we tossed back drinks we go to my place and…" Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's mouth and turned to Sakura.

"You probably don't want to hear about his so I'll go now. " He walked away from Naruto and kissed Sakura one final time before he left.

"I love you, and having running your errands or whatever." Sakura smiled and Sasuke and Naruto slipped out the door. She could hear Naruto talking about his one night stand until his voice faded into the distance. Her smile turned to a frown as she stood up to carry out her errands.

Kiba's House

10:00

Shikamaru pulled in to Kiba's drive way. He had vomited 3 times already and was beyond terrified. He was confidant in his plan but not in his luck. He just knew that the second the started the heist that a fucking parade would go marching through.

He sighed as he got out of his car. He stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting and tried his best to put on his bored usual look. "Well it was nice of you to stop by sleeping beauty." Kiba stated.

Shikamaru took one hand out of his pocket flipped him off and continued towards the group. "Alright Kiba, do you have the guns upgraded for us?" Kiba grinded and reached into a duffle bag containing four AK-47's. "These bad boys are fully automatic with drum magazines and of course AP rounds. We're going to be fuckin unstoppable!"

Shikamaru shook his head "Actually the point is not to use these things Kiba." Choji and Shino nodded in agreement.

"Alright then since the guns are settled how are the explosives. "Everything's taken care of." The four men turned around to see Kankuro standing behind them.

"Ok with everything settled lets revise the plan to prevent fuckup's. As soon as the word's left his mouth everyone looked at Choji. "Fuck all of you." He bluntly stated.

"Well then… We charge the bank, Choji, Shino and I will get all of the bankers and customers on the ground while Kiba clears the offices and cuts the phone wires. Then Kiba and I will take a banker to the vault get it open and get as much money as our duffle bags can hold. If something goes wrong in there then Kankuro will wait until a crowd gathers around and he will place the C-4 and blow them to shit. We run out of the bank use a crow bar that we stash in the duffle bag with the money to pop a sewer drain and these come out God knows where. Sound good?" Everyone nodded and they began packing for their very busy day.

Police Station

12:00

"Detectives Uchiha and Uzumaki, please come into my office." Police Chief Hatake called out over the inter com.

Sasuke and Naruto opened the door to Kakashi's office.

"Good to see you boys today." Kakashi stated boardly not taking his eyes off his book.

"What to you want Kakashi?" He looked up from his book and stared at the Uchiha. "Nothing much… I just want to know HOW TWO PEOPLE AS STUPID AS YOU MOTHER FUCKERS MANAGED TO BECOME COPS, LET ALONE DETECTIVES!?"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and the looked back at Kakashi. Sasuke spoke up "I know what you are thinking, but…" Kakashi slammed his palms into his desk and stood up with steam practically coming out of his ears.

"But? But!? There is no but… you killed 3 UNARMED men."

Naruto stood up and pointed "Fuck them sir, there were robbing a gas station!" This only seamed to make Kakashi angrier. "I saw the video tape you idiot. They surrendered before you shot!" Kakashi over eagerated sigh to calm himself down.

"You are both really good cops, ill make sure this blows over. Just go get me a coffee."

Naruto breathed in air and was ready to give a rant about how they where not Kakashi's errand boys but Sasuke slid a hand over his mouth and walked him outside the office.

They didn't take five steps when they heard snickering from behind them. They turned to see SWAT officers Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. "Well since we outrank you, how about you go get the coffee for us if you think its so God damn funny!" Naruto shouted out.

"How about fuck you?" Kotetsu replied. Izumo and the former burst into laughter as Sasuke dragged Naruto away.

Founder's Bank

12:15

Shikamaru was sitting in the passenger seat of the cheap car they had bought for this _special day._

Kiba was in the driver's seat and Choji and Shino were in the back.

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked to kill the silence. No one directly answered but they all nodded. "Alright one more thing before we go in there. We are a team we stick together no matter what if someone is wounded we don't leave them behind, got it?" Once again everyone nodded and griped there guns.

"Well then lets go get paid boys!"

Coffee Shop

12:15

Sasuke and Naruto pulled into the coffee shop and parked the squad car. "Rock, paper, scissors, to see who goes in and gets it?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke sighed and lifted his hands.

"3,2,1 MOTHER FUCKER !" Naruto rolled out of the car and went inside the coffee shop.

Sasuke was thinking about his wife when he looked up and saw the Founders Bank across the street.

"Shit" he thought to himself, "What was I thinking killing those guys. I am going to have a kid and if I'm broke then… then… was that… of fuck me." Sasuke watched as four masked men ran out of a car carrying machine-guns and went into the bank.

He got on the radio. "Hello does anyone copy over?" there was silence on the other end of the phone for a little while until a voice came through. "Hatake takes it with no sugar ass wipe."

Sasuke scowled "Funny, asshole! Listen I think… no fuck that I know there's a bank robbery going down here!" There was silence again until Izumo's voice came back through. "Are… Are fucking joking" Sasuke took a calming breath thought the situation over and replied. "Send all units right fucking now and get a negotiator on the scene ASAP!"

He hung up the radio and looked back into the bank.

His stomach turned, this was strange for Uchiha though. He wasn't scared of punks like these he knew he could take them but still there was an uncomfortable fear and he knew that something that would change his life was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Btw I don't own Naruto, forgot to mention that earlier

Btw I don't own Naruto, forgot to mention that earlier.

**Wayward Children **

Founder's Bank

12: 15

"Alright none of you fucking fuck's move!" roared Kiba's voice as the four men burst into the bank.

He turned around and entered the office labeled "Tsunade"

"Get the fuck out of room bitch!" Kiba shouted

Kiba continued to scream at the manager as the other three moved the bank tellers and customers into the lobby and had them lie down.

"Alright ladies and gentle men my name is Jake." Shikamaru lied.

"My friends hear and I don't want your money, we just want the banks money. So as soon as one of you volunteers to open the safe for us we'll be on our way." He finished.

Silence filled the room with the exception of a few sniffles and sobs. Kiba walked over to the hostages and bore the barrel of his AK into one of the young bank tellers heads.

"So you want to play hardball eh, well then I'll just make an example out of this bitch and see where it gets us!" He roared

As Kiba's grip tightened on his gun Shikamaru came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down _Jack_." He calmly stated

Shikamaru looked down at the young women's name tag which read 'INO'

"Alright Ino is it?" Shikamaru asked.

The crying young women nodded her head franticly as tears poured from her eyes.

"Alright then, my friend here wants to make an example out of you. I don't think he needs to does he?"

Ino shook her head

"Well technically it's not up to you is it?" Shikamaru said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Kiba and Shikamaru's bluff paid off after this as the assistant manager, Kabuto, stood up and spoke.

"I'll open the safe, just please don't hurt anyone." Kabuto begged.

At this Shikamaru nodded and Kiba remove his gun from Ino's face.

Kabuto lead Shikamaru and Kiba to the vault which he open and walked inside.

They began stuffing all the money in a large duffle bag.

"How much is in here?" Kiba questioned

Kabuto sighed and shook his head.

"6.3 million dollars."

Shikamaru and Kiba grind as they continued stuffing money in the bag.

Outside Founders Bank

12:24

Sirens blared as cops surrounded the bank and piled out of there cars.

Sasuke and Naruto ran from the coffee shop and met with Asuma, Swat commander. Behind him stood Izumo with a Tactical 500 shotgun and Kotetsu with a Carbine.

"Alright Sasuke this is our negotiator, Juugo.

Juugo held his hand out and Sasuke shook it.

"Alright the first thing we need to do is talk to the men inside there. Has anyone tried to contact the bank yet?" Juugo inquired

"The phone line is cut." Naruto blurted out sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well then hand me a mega phone." Juugo said

Pvt. Iwashi walked over with mega phone in hand.

"Alright criminals, come out peacefully and we promise to go easy on you." Juugo's voice blared across the street into a bank filled with panicked customers, panicked tellers, and now panicked thieves.

The banker's door cracked and a customer leaned his head out.

"O GOD HELP US!" the hostage was jerked back inside then emerged a few seconds later with a bloody nose.

"All right, they want a cell phone to talk to you with."

As soon as he finished his sentence he was pulled back inside.

Inside Founder's Bank

12:45

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Choji panicked.

"Calm down." Shikamaru comforted his friend. "We're two step's ahead remember?"

Choji nodded and sat by the door.

Shino and Kiba sat by the hostages and Shikamaru paced around waiting for the cell phone to arrive.

"All right we are sending an unarmed Paramedic up, with the phone, please send any injured hostages out with him." Blared the mega phone.

"Nice try asshole." Shikamaru said to himself.

Once the paramedic reached the door he sat the phone down and waited until he heard someone shout "Piss off no ones hurt yet!"

His nerves got the best of him and he turned and ran to the police blockade.

Shikamaru sent another hostage out of the bank to grab the cell phone and bring it back in.

There was only one number in the phone book so he dialed it.

Ring Ring

"Hello may I ask who is speaking?" A voice said.

"Guess who dumb ass." Shikamaru replied.

"Well then since we gave you the phone how about letting _one _hostage go?" the negotiator spoke.

"Swing and a miss buddy." Shikamaru joked "We need food for ourselves and the hostages. Nothing special just loads of granola bars and water."

"Fair enough, and if we get you these things you'll let one hostage go?" Juugo asked.

"We'll see, ok?" Shikamaru replied.

_30 minutes later…_

It took three hostages to carry in the food and drinks once they arrived.

Ring Ring

Shikamaru picked up his phone.

"Hey buddy, thanks for the food." Shikamaru condescendingly spoke.

"No wait one second, the deal was…" Juugo was cut off by Shikamaru's voice

"I said I would think about it and I am, but I need one more thing first. An armored car with bullet proof windows, thick tires armor plating, the works."

"Then you'll let a hostage go right?" Juugo pleaded

"Yes, I promise." Shikamaru plainly said.

"_All right" _Shikamaru thought to himself_ "Just wait for the car and Kankuro to set the explosions and then we are out of here."_

If Shikamaru didn't know better he would think this was to easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Wayward Children

**Wayward Children**

Outside Founder's Bank

2:15

Sasuke paced back and forth nervously.

"You are a very shity negotiator Juugo." Sasuke spoke.

Juugo taking offence replied, "Actually I graduated top of my class in negotiator school, these criminal's don't know it yet but I am walking all over them."

"Walking all over them?" Sasuke Inquired, "Whoever the fuck you are talking to is running this thing."

Before Juugo could reply Sasuke cut him off

"If this whole armored car for a hostage thing doesn't work then I'm talking to the guy. Got that?"

"We'll I really don't think I can give you permission to…" Sasuke cut him off again.

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

Sasuke glared at Juugo until the negotiator got cold feet and walked off.

Ha Ha was the noise Sasuke heard behind him.

"Look at Sgt. Slaughter up there." laughed Kotetsu.

"_I'm not asking your permission ROAR ROAR ROAR." _Joined in Izumo

The two sat back and laughed as Sasuke got more and more fed up.

"You can laugh all you want but at least I don't go home and fuck another man." Sasuke spat out

At this both Izumo and Kotetsu shut up and stared at Sasuke. Izumo began blushing and looked away but Kotetsu had the opposite reaction.

"We were just having a little bit of fun asshole, I don't see why you always have to be such a dick, we were just joking around and then you go and do a dueshy thing that that, fuck you man." Kotetsu angerly spoke.

Sasuke sighed "Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind, what you two do together I your own business."

Kotetsu shook his head. "You suck at apologies."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then chuckled, "All right, all right look I'm sorry like I said I got a lot on my mind, and this bank robbery isn't helping."

Kotetsu nodded.

Just then an armored car pulled up and the driver got out.

Kankuro noticed this and began walking towards the first place where he was going to set an explosive.

"Hey you!" Naruto shouted, "What do have there?"

"_Oh shit," _Kankuro thought. _"I haven't even done anything yet, how did he know?"_

Kankuro's hand twitched nervously and one of the explosives fell to the floor.

Naruto noticed what it was immediately and pulled out his pistol.

"Shit!" Kankuro yelled as he took a step back

BANG BANG

Kankuro looked down at his chest, two large hole's that stained his clothes red. He then looked up to see Naruto with his guns pointed at his face, and that was the last thing Kankuro ever saw.

After the screams died down Juugo pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shikamaru's number.

"We brought your armored car now let a hostage go."

"No." Was Shikamaru's reply.

"But, but you promised." Juugo spoke dumbfoundedly

"I lied." Shikamaru calmly spoke back.

"You lied?" Juugo inquired.

"Yup." Shikamaru replied.

Juugo sighed and handed the phone to Sasuke.

"Hello may I ask who I am speaking to." Sasuke asked

"I guess I could say the same thing, what happened to the dumb guy?" Shikamaru spoke.

"We had to let him go." Sasuke spoke

"Tragic." Was Shikamaru's reply

"Anyways this is Detective Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?"

"You can call me _Jake." _Shikamaru spoke.

"Listen, _Jake_, id like to talk to you face to face, just outside the door of the bank, I'll come unarmed if you will."

"Fair enough, id like to meet the person that's gonna try and stop me from getting away with this." Shikamaru calmly stated.

Plus Shikamaru needed to know what the gunshot's were, cause if it was Kankuro then he was in trouble.

_10 minutes later…_

"Are you sure you want to do this Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Just cover me and I'll be fine."

Sasuke stepped away from the blockade and walked up the steps to the bank. As he walked up the stairs Shikamaru walked outside the bank, and there they met for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Wayward Children

**Wayward Children**

Outside Founder's Bank

2:30

Sasuke's heart began to pound as he ascended the stairs to the bank.

The feeling that something was horribly wrong still wrenched his stomach.

"_Something is wrong, thee is something I'm not seeing. Come on think… Oh fuck me, I cant think right now, Naruto's getting trigger happy and I got to talk to this shit head… just breath and take it step by step and everything will be fine." _Sasuke nervously thought

As he reached the top of the stairs the banks door opened and Shikamaru walked out.

He didn't have a gun that Sasuke could see but that didn't help his nerves.

"Alright put your hands on your head asshole, and don't try anything my friends in there will kill every last one of those hostages if something happens to me." Shikamaru threatened.

Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke and began frisking him to be on the safe side.

"So you got friends in there?" Sasuke asked "How many?"

"Enough." Shikamaru said as he finished frisking Sasuke

"Well then how many hostages?" Sasuke tried again

"Plenty." Shikamaru plainly stated before continuing

"I'm not a fucking idiot, we still have a few things going for us and one of those is that you don't know how many of us there are and we know exactly how many of you there are." Shikamaru finished.

Sasuke grinned, "Ok there smart ass how many of us…"

"548 cops, not including the 8 snipers on the fire escape to our right." Shikamaru then smiled under his mask.

Sasuke did his best to not be impressed with _Jake's _knowledge of the situation.

"S…So," Sasuke swallowed hard. "What's your next move?"

"Not so fast I've got a question too. The gunshot… what happened?" Shika asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, just a misfire of a gun." Sasuke lied

"Ha, how stupid do you think I am, if I know how many cops there are don't you think I saw what happened." Shikamaru bluffed

"First of all I think you are _very _stupid and second of all I think you're bluffing, but it doesn't matter because I saw what happened." Sasuke replied

"Fair enough." Shikamaru spoke. "Now for your question."

"I will send one man out to check the engine tires and interior of the armored car. He will get in the drivers seat and we will take all of the hostages out of the bank to the car and once we are all side we will let the hostages go and we will leave with no one dying, cause that's all that matters. Correct?" Shikamaru asked

Sasuke closed his eyes and grinned again.

The same grin as before, the grin that pissed Shikamaru off with its utter smugness.

Shikamaru wanted shoot the bastard right now, be he waited he maintained composure, he can't let his friends down just cause some cop was being a prick to him.

"I am not going to lie to you, _Jake,_ if you get in that car you won't fucking disappear, just give up and save us all the hassle?" Sasuke bargained

Shikamaru shook his head. Everyone always underestimated him his whole entire life.

"Listen and listen well." Shikamaru spoke. "I am smarter than you and whether you acknowledge that or not is my concern but I promise you this, I am two steps ahead of you and I always will be." Shikamaru stated

Sasuke nodded and turned to walk away

"I trust you'll call before you send your man out. I wouldn't want any accidents." He said.

"Of course." Shikamaru stated as he walked back inside the bank.

"How did it go?" Choji asked.

"Good, the guy I talked to was smart but nothing to worry about, this will be a piece of cake. Oh and Shino the camera's you placed outside gave the just on him. I wish you guys could have seen the look on his face." Shikamaru joked.

As soon as Sasuke reached Naruto's location the young blonde began asking all kinds of questions and each one went unanswered as Sasuke walked over to Asuma.

"Ok, one of them is coming out he will check the car, then the others will bring the hostages out get in the truck and release the hostages. After that we clear civilians out then box in the perps and either kill them or take them to jail, piece of cake." Sasuke said.

Asuma called all of the S.W.A.T. members and Police Officers around him and explained the situation.

"Why not just kill him as soon as he walks out?" asked Naruto

"Naruto." Kotetsu spoke "Just shut up and _never_ act on an impulse, your gonna get someone killed."

Naruto flipped him off and walked away.

The rest slowly followed and went behind cars in the blockade.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Iwashi were all behind the same car and were ready for the emergence of one of the thieves.

Inside Founder's Bank

3:00

"Alright Kiba you know what's going on right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea, I got this shit locked down but…" Kiba hesitated.

"But what?" Shikamaru asked.

"What… What if they shoot me?" Kiba finally asked.

"They won't shoot you; they know if they do we'll kill all the hostages." Shikamaru replied.

At the sound of this the people inside the bank cringed and whimpered.

Kiba walked to the door and laid his hand on the knob.

"I got kids man, don't let me die." He spoke to no one in particular

It was Shino who answered him, "Don't worry, we've got your back."

Shikamaru pulled out his phone and called Sasuke

"Hey buddy, we're sending our guy out, ok?" Shikamaru said

"Of course, remember you can back down now, it's still ok. I promise the sentence will be lower now than if your plan doesn't work and someone gets hurt, we want to keep everyone alive." Sasuke bargained.

"As long as you don't hurt my people then we won't hurt your people, so if you want to keep everyone alive then you'll just let us go." Shikamaru calmly stated.

Sasuke turned around a warned everyone to get ready and turned his attention back to Shikamaru.

Soon the Banks door open and Kiba slowly walked out with his AK in hand.

"This is your last chance man, look your smart, _very _smart, your obviously in charge and these men are counting on you, just give up and none get's hurt" Sasuke tried one last time.

"Listen," Shikamaru replied "I'm sick and tired of your shit, it's like I said we are two steps ahead you fucker, and as a reminder I'll prove it."

Click

"Hello? _Jake _are you there?" Sasuke asked.

He heard his phone beep and it read one new message.

Sasuke clicked on it and read some word above a picture.

The words read _"Don't fuck with us."_ And the picture was of a hostage with a gun in her mouth.

Sasuke looked at the picture and immediately recognized the face of the hostage.

It was Sakura.


End file.
